


Let Yourself Love

by ijusthavealotoffeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Drama, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Mark of Cain, Mark of Cain Cure, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijusthavealotoffeelings/pseuds/ijusthavealotoffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you kiss the angel, it has to be- well, it’s supposed to be a kiss of, what do humans call it?- true love, I believe. The love of an angel destroys the hate of a demon."</p><p>It was dead silent for a few moments until Sam said,<br/>“...So what’s the problem?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself Love

“I’ve found a cure for the Mark of Cain.”  
Sam jumped at the sudden, familiar voice behind him. He was sitting at the table in the Men of Letters hideout while Dean showered. They were both tired from a recent hunt that left them fighting about if they should've killed a mother or not. Eventually, though, Dean had beat him to it.  
“Cas?”  
He turned to him in surprise, standing up to face him.  
“Hello, Sam. I need to know where Dean is.”  
“He’s in the shower.”  
“Okay.”  
With a determined and uneasy look, he headed toward the bathroom. Sam stepped in front of him.  
“Whoa! Dude, you can’t go in there!”  
“Why not?”  
“Um, because he’s naked!”  
His head tilted to the side curiously.  
“So?”  
“So humans like their privacy. It’d be weird if you just walked in randomly. You know what, I’ll go get him.”  
“Be quick. It’s important we get rid of the mark as soon as possible.”

Sam jogged over and knocked on the door loudly.  
“Dean!”  
Dean poked his head out, traces of shampoo in his wet hair.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s Cas. He found a cure.”  
Stunned, he took a step back and slipped, the door closing with him.  
“Holy shit!”  
“Hey! Are you okay!”  
Sam asked worriedly through the door.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, I’ll be out in a second.”

Sam met Cas back at the table, suddenly very curious.  
“So Cas, what is the cure?”  
“The kiss of an angel will rid Dean of the mark.”  
His eyebrows raised suspiciously.  
“That simple?”  
“Well-”  
“Alright, I'm here."  
Dean walked to them, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp and skin glistening with water.  
“Uh, Dean? Why aren’t you dressed?”  
Sam said, a little uncomfortably.  
“You said you had the cure. My apologies for thinking it was important."  
"You know what, Dean? You-"  
“Let’s just get this over with.”  
Cas interrupted when he sensed a fight coming on. Dean was caught off guard at first, but then said,  
“Fine. So what is it?”  
“It’s the...well, it’s…”  
“C’mon, spit it out.”  
He said impatiently.  
“You’re not going to like it, Dean.”  
“I don’t give a shit. Now what is it?”  
“It’s a kiss.”  
“Really? That’s it? So who am I kissing?”  
“Not who, what."  
"The hell you talking about?"  
"It's an angel."  
“Wait, are you saying-”  
“Not exactly. There seems to be an issue. It would’ve been easy if it were me, but the rules do not apply.”  
Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.  
“What do you mean?”  
“When you kiss the angel, it has to be- well, it’s supposed to be a kiss of, what do humans call it?- true love, I believe. The love of an angel destorys the hate of a demon."

It was dead silent for a few moments until Sam said,  
“...So what’s the problem?”  
“Excuse me?"  
Dean blinked, surprised and irritated.  
“Do you want me to explain in depth of-”  
“That won’t be necessary, Cas.”  
“Dude, you need to swallow your pride and do it.”  
Dean’s eyes flashed black. Sam ignored this.  
“Do you want to get rid of the mark or not?”  
Dean seemed to ponder this question.  
“It’s like Cas said, Sam; the rules don’t apply. I'm not a fag."  
He sighed in aggravation, running a hand through his hair. He so wanted to lecture Dean on how that word was never okay to use, but controlled himself. He couldn't go on a tangent now.  
“We both know they do; Dean, I know you better than you know yourself, and I know if you love anyone, it’s him.”  
“I am confused.”  
Cas butted in, eyeing Dean cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up just to be let down.  
“You love me?”  
“No, that's not how it works.”  
He snapped.  
“I could find Anna, if that’s who you-”  
“We don’t need Anna!”  
Sam said, cutting Cas off.  
“We need you two to just frickin’ kiss already!”  
“It won’t work.”  
Dean objected sharply.  
“Fine--say nothing happens.”  
He threw his hands in the air, exasperated.  
“But it doesn’t hurt to try.”  
“I'm not gonna kiss him!”  
Dean exclaimed, the black fading, leaving his eyes normal once again. Sam let out an internal sigh of relief.  
“Who cares? Dean, this could be it! All our problems could end with one little kiss! Don’t make a mountain out of a molehill.”

Silence once again filled the room.  
“I do not want to come between you two,”  
Cas said slowly.  
“If you need me to leave so you can consider the terms, I can come back after-”  
“You’re staying.”  
Sam interrupted officially.  
“And Dean, I swear to whatever God may exist, if you don’t kiss him, I will!”  
“Why would you want to-”  
Cas stopped himself awkwardly. Dean glared and for a moment it seemed his eyes would turn black again. They didn’t.  
“You know what? Fine.”  
He stepped closer to Cas.  
“But nothing’s gonna change.”  
“If you never try, you’ll never know.”  
Taking a deep breath, Dean took one last step towards him, shaking his head to himself.  
“Okay, whatever. Let's just finish this."  
With one last glance cast Sam’s way, Dean sighed, leaning in.

Once his lips met with the angel’s, a blinding light filled the room, and Sam shielded his eyes with a yelp of surprise. For a full twenty seconds, they kissed, lips sliding against each other perfectly. As time went on, the light began to slowly fade, Dean was distantly aware of a strong burning on his arm where the mark was, as his arms wrapped around Cas's waist and pulled him closer. Cas felt his way to Dean's face and tugged sensually on his hair. The longer he kissed- or, more correctly, made out with- Cas, the better he felt. Soon enough the mark was completely gone, and Dean pulled away a little sheepishly, separating himself from the angel that he realized tasted just like rain- how he always imagined he would. Then, suddenly aware of Sam’s shaking form on the floor, Dean's eyes widened.  
“Sammy?!”  
He exclaimed, rushing to his side. Gripping the side of his towel so it wouldn’t fall off, he shook his brother worriedly.  
“Sam? Are you okay?”  
“What the hell was that?”  
Sam asked wearily, cracking open his eyes and sitting up cautiously.  
"I...I don't know."  
“Wait, Dean- the mark- it’s gone!”  
A grin was plastered on his face and Dean glanced down to where he was looking.  
“Yeah...yeah, it is.”  
“All it took was a kiss.”

Dean helped his brother to his feet and they all stood in a slightly awkward silence as each tried to think of something to do.  
“Well,”  
Cas eventually began.  
“I’m glad I could be of help.”  
As he was about to fly away, Dean grabbed onto his wrist in panic.  
“What? You can’t go now. I’m finally cured!”  
He laughed in amazement, as if he didn’t fully believe it.  
“I know. You’re welcome.”  
When he tried to pull away, Dean tightened his grip.  
“Come on, man.”  
It stayed quiet.  
“Look...everything I said, it wasn’t me. I didn’t mean any of it; I didn’t mean any of anything. I never would’ve killed those people, never would’ve hurt you…”  
“You remember that?”  
“Some of it...and, Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”  
“It's okay. I understand, Dean; I know it wasn't really you."  
"I just- Christ, everything I did...I didn't see what I was actually doing. It's like I was drunk...it was blurry and I don't remember all of it. But I know what I did...and, shit Cas, I'm so sorry."

All the while, Sam was backing towards the door carefully, not wanting to interrupt the "moment" they were finally having. He managed to climb up the stairs, open the door and step out, but as it closed, they both looked to see Sam was gone.  
Dean laughed.  
"What is it, Dean?"  
"Oh nothing,"  
He chuckled.  
"It's just my baby brother figured it out before I did. That sneaky son of a-"  
"Dean, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about the kiss,"  
He walked to the fridge to grab a beer. Cas couldn't help but notice his hair was nearly dry and his chest, stomach, and arms were the only skin that were still wet-well, as far as he knew, anyway.  
"The whole intensity of it. Sam's always thought I had a thing for you or something."  
"I'm aware."  
"He ever talk to you about it?"  
He asked, cracking open the bottle and taking a sip.  
"No, but I know he's thought about it before."  
It was quiet as Dean downed the entire thing and Cas stared at him quizzically, his head tilting to the side.  
"Dean,"  
Cas began when he tossed the bottle in the trash and started walking towards him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Dean suddenly clasped onto Cas's waist with steel hands and pulled him roughly against his body. Cas gasped in shock.  
"Never been better."

And with that, he crashed his lips to the angel's, moaning when he hesitantly began kissing back.  
"God,"  
Dean groaned and Cas was suddenly awake of something pressing against his thigh. But he was so caught up in the taste of Dean and his roaming and deliciously grabby hands, that he ignored it.  
"Dean,"  
Cas managed in between fiery kisses.  
"We can't- I'm an angel- you- you're-"  
He found he couldn't finish his objections as strange and wonderful sensations flooded through him when Dean palmed him through his pants, making Cas suddenly aware that he was getting a little too excited for safe play. Was that what'd he'd felt against his thigh?  
Unable to help himself, he pulled away and stared down at Dean's towel that was barely hanging on. Dean snickered and pushed it down, causing Cas to blush and look back up,  
Godfuckingdamnit, he was so hard. If Cas wasn't turned on before, he definitely was now.  
"Come on Cas,"  
He whispered, huskily.  
"I know you want me."  
With that, Cas stepped back into his touch, hands roaming over smooth skin, finally resting on Dean's face, kissing him softly. Dean tried to go faster, but Cas slowed him down. This was Dean, after all; something so sudden could mean nothing to him- and he wanted it to mean something. And knowing Dean, the only way that'd happen is if Cas made sure he was aware of what he was doing.  
"Shit, Cas,"  
He pulled away, taking off Cas's trench coat, tie, and shirt shakily.  
"I've wanted to do this for so long."  
His kisses moved down to the corner of his mouth, to his jawline, and to his neck, where they continued for a moment. Cas suddenly couldn't breathe as Dean sucked and nibbled and licked, his mouth traveling down his chest, stopping when he reached Cas's abdomen. He searched his eyes for permission and found it there with lust. Unzipping his pants, he pulled them off, along with his underwear, and took him into his mouth. Cas took a sharp intake of breath, body shivering at the touch. He'd never gotten a blowjob before; the few times he was with a woman, he used condoms and lube. Sex with them was fine, but nothing compared to what Dean was doing to him, on his knees, sucking and licking and Cas was sure he was going to come at any moment.  
"Dean,"  
Dean rose to his feet suddenly, and pushed Cas to the floor, crawling on top of him.  
"What are you doing?"  
His confusion mixing with his lust.  
"I want you to fuck me."  
He'd never heard such a thing from the other man and was thrown off guard for a moment before saying,  
"Alright."  
Honestly a little surprised by his boldness, Cas took advantage of the moment and flipped their places.  
"But you're mine now."  
Dean failed at keeping in a moan. Since when did Cas take control like that? Well, he couldn't care less the second he pushed into him, his dick wet with precum and spit.  
"Oh, God,"  
He groaned when Cas fell into a steady rhythm, pushing into him, trying to focus on the pleasure, not the pain, because, holy Hell, he was so tight. Had Dean ever had sex with a man before? Maybe, but he probably did the fucking. There's no way he let someone do what they wanted with him.

"Cas,"  
Dean's gasp broke him out of his trance.  
"I'm gonna come,"  
Both their breathing increased and Cas sped up his motions, legs tired and burning, but not wanting to deprive either of them of that pleasure.  
"Fuck!"  
Dean near yelled as he came. Cas rode him out through it, an orgasm bursting through him as well, panting heavily. After ceasing his movements, he rolled off Dean and struggled to catch his breath,

'Huh,'  
Cas thought distantly.  
'So that's what sex with a male is like.'

"Damn, Cas,"  
Dean broke the silence after a few minutes.  
"That was- I mean, it was- fuck, it-"  
"I know."  
Cas interrupted and Dean laughed lightly. He'd never felt so free and decided he really ought to do that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you liked that. It's the first smut fic I've posted because I always feel awkward doing it, but oh well. Leave kudos if you're feeling really lovely❤ and comment if you want more fics like this(:
> 
> ~Stevey Renee


End file.
